Aku Terpeleset
by hitomi chiba
Summary: Tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Inilah yang di lakukan oleh SasuNaru...


Seperti kucing dan tikus, hanya gambaran untuk orang yang tak pernah akur seperti Sasuke dan Naruto. Dimana ada Sasuke disitu ada Naruto, beitu pula sebalikya. Tapi saat ereka bersama jauhkan dirimu minimal 20 meter. Karena jika mereka bersama yang terajadi hanyalah perang dunia ke-3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Boy Love, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Aku Terpeleset**

Pagi yang damai untuk KHS (Konoha High School) siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan untuk menuntut ilmu pastinya.

Di gerbang sana tampak murid yang selalu bersinar-rambutnya yang pirang dan juga senyumnya yang kelwat lebar-dengan sepeda kesayangannya dan juga headset yang terpasang ditelinga kirinya. Siswa itu bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto kelas 2 murid paling nyentrik dan juga pembuat onar.

Naruto dengan santai mengendarai sepedanya, dia bukan orang miskin loh. Hanya sja rumahnya itu dekat dari sekolah jadi dia memilih naik sepeda atau diantar ayahnya yang pemilik Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang elektronik.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan irama musik yang dia dengar. Murid lain yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberikan Naruto jalan menuju parkiran.

Tin tin

Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar klakson mobil dibelakangnya, akan berteriak tapi terhenti begitu siap tahu yang mengklaksonnya. Tapi berteriak juga akhirnya

"Teme!"

.

.

.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, untuk menyusul orang yang pagi-pagi sudah merusak mood-nya.

"Teme! Berhenti kau!" Naruto berteriak keras, salahkan langkahnya yang pendek sehingga ia tertinggal orang di depannya yang punya langkah panjang. "Kau tuli ya! Ku bilang ber-" Tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak orang di depannya yang ternyata sudah berhenti melanhkah.

Bruk

Naruto menggosok wajahnya yang menabrak punggung Sasuke atau orang yang dari tadi di teriaki Naruto untuk berhenti. Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas 2, musuh bebuyutan Naruto. Bungsu Uchiha, pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis ayahnya yang bergerak di didang hiburan. Uchiha entertaiment.

"Apa masalahmu denganku?" Dengan nada dingin Sasuke memandang Naruto sinis.

"Kau! Kau-" Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, entah kenapa untuk hari ini dia melihat sesuatu dari Sasuke. "Kau menyebalkan!" Selesai mengucapkan ucapannya Naruto lansung berlalu dari hadpan Sasuke dan memilih menuju kelas.

.

.

Istirahat

"Sasuke kenapa? dia aneh." Naruto saat ini berada di atap sekolah, memilih mengsingkan diri dan menolak ajakan kiba ke kantin.

"Dia seperti ada masalah?" Naruto bergumam sendiri, tak tahu bahwa orang yang sedang ia bicarakan ada di hadapannya.

"Mengkhawatikanku eh?" Dengan nada mengejek Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas atap.

"Teme!" Naruto agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, tapi tak masalah Sasuke tahu tadi dia membiacarakannya. Toh, selain rival mereka juga sahabat.

"Kenapa dobe, kau khawatir denganku?"

"Iya! Kau tampak beda hari ini! Kau juga sangat sinis padaku!" Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke agak terkejut tapi tertutupi ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Hah-" Menghela nafasnya, Sasuke menhadap Naruto lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Aku tadi terpeleset."

"Hah?"

"Aku terpeleset dobe."

"Kau apa?"

"Terpeleset."

"Kulit pisang?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan.."

"Lalu kau terpeleset apa? dan apa hubungannya dengan kau yang tampak aneh hari ini?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tambah pusing dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku terpeleset.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan memandang bola mata yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. "Aku terpeleset.."

"Terpeleset.."

"Cintamu.."

.

Wajah Naruto memerah, dan dia sudah menggigit bibirnya menekan perasaan bahagia. Naruto memang tak bisa jika di gombali, dia akan senang.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan perasaan ini." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi. Dia tau sebentar lagi akan ada kyuubi mengamuk.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menhadap Naruto. "Naruto. Aku bohong." Dan Sasuke sudah pergi dari atap meninggalkan Naruto yang melompong.

.

.

"Teme! awas kau!"

Dan inilah yang selalu membuat perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenernya mereka itu bukan musuh hanya dua orang yang tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing dan untuk menunjukkannya. Ya dengan keributan yang mereka buat. Kisah yang rumit..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca and**

 **Review Please**


End file.
